


I need a mental stability spell

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Death, Dark, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Drugs, English is not my native language, F/F, F/M, Magic Drugs, Multi, Oral Sex, Promiscuous Character, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, story translated into english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: Yes, it was wrong. Maybe she needed a psychologist, but the best option will always be to self-destruct and fill the inner void with carnal pleasures.*Fanfic where your character is so promiscuous that you just want to cry, that does not underestimate its value; read this and stop using whore as an insult.*HISTORY COMPLETELY IN ENGLISH
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Diego Caplan/Player Character, Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Murphy McNully/Player Character, Penny Haywood/Player Character, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley, Player Character/Merula Snyde, Skye Parkin/Player Character, Talbott Winger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I need a mental stability spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397718) by [Lara_Kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari). 



> I wrote this because I'm sick of finding so few daring fanfics on any platform. Do not be saints because they are going to read it.  
> By the way, it is the first time in years that I have written again. Give me a break.  
> MC = Main character

She felt her breathing quicken.

MC knew what was coming, with Bill it was always easy to tell when he was about to finish. The girl perceived how the lower parts of her contracted before the strong and fast movement of her lover, she treasured each one of her orgasms as if it were the first time. She had to admit that Bill Weasley was one of her favorites, of course everyone at Hogwarts had a different technique but the Weasley boy was special.

MC was fascinated with him as soon as he saw him, he was a unique specimen without a doubt, but his daring mind played with that rumor: "Bill Weasley is full of brothers." MC didn't know them, but thinking of more like him just caused her to have to clench her thighs and take a deep breath.

Now they were in the prefects' bathroom, undoubtedly their favorite place to unleash that strange relationship. She was pressed against the edge of that oversized tub, and the sensation of him moving in and out was something she looked forward to. The girl did not contain her moans and she was carried away by the force of the Gryffindor prefect. She tangled her fingers in her carrot-colored hair and pulled him slightly, a bit of rudeness never denied, she took advantage of it to devour her lower lip and feed her sexual hunger.

\- Bill ... Don't stop ...

MC got caught up in a savage kiss again as he felt him fill inside of him. She threw her head back as she dug her nails into the older man's shoulder blades, she felt so hot and wet. They allowed themselves to catch the air, giving way to the least favorite part of our protagonist.

It was always the same with him.

Orgasm, and then goodbye.

Weasley nibbled on her neck, then got out of the tub, dried off, changed, and left. MC had never cared about being quickly dumped after a passionate sex session, but she struggled with hard-to-process emotions every time Bill left without saying more.

There were hundreds of boys at Howgarts, she had a wide variety to choose from - and of course she had - yet none could satisfy the great curse-breaker. There was a hole that only he could fill, but MC was sure that Bill refused to do something else; That did not detract from her friendship, outside of the prefects bathroom they presented themselves like any pair of friends, it's just that ... How can we ignore that later they met to fuck desperately in the bathroom?

That day at Howgarts started like any other. The gazes that were fixed on her were already difficult to decipher, was it perhaps because she was a curse breaker? Were they beginning to confirm that she had had sex with almost every student in the school? It was fortunate that she had never really cared about her reputation, she was fifth year old and she was already sixteen for the love of Merlin! They can't blame her for looking for a way to vent.

This year MC's first class was caring for magical creatures, she was hoping to see Barnaby or her friends. But she found something else: another redhead. A boy so freckled that he seemed to have spent his entire life working in the sunlight for his slightly tanned skin; she approached cautiously as she knew how to do it, it was time to see him fall into her nets.

— Hello darling, are you new? I don't remember seeing you before.

— Oh hello! — He was energetic, radiated kindness.— I'm not really new, I usually sneak around and not show up in class as much, if I'm not with Bill then I'm in the magical creature reserve.

— Wait ... — MC needed to process that information, was she so blind? How many chances were there that this boy was a…? — Excuse me, did you say Bill? Bill Weasley?

— Sure, he's my brother.

My God. This was really happening, but why was she hesitating? She was not afraid of retaliation from Bill, she could get close to her handsome younger brother and much more. MC was genuinely curious about him and what could happen once she finished preparing it. She was thinking of continuing the conversation, but one of the Slytherins exclaimed from afar:

— Look out, Charlie! That MC is a ...

— Break curses!— interrupted the appointee quickly — I am known a lot here for opening the cursed vaults, although that work is not finished yet.

Charlie smiled slightly, his face seemed full of doubt.

— Nice to meet you, MC.— Charlie said, before walking away to witness the class.

She hated failure, that everything was not easy. 

Maybe that hadn't gone according to plan, again MC was choking on frustration that rose in his throat, it was a crushing and hateful feeling. He couldn't control himself, he burned every inch of his skin and his mind challenged her by repeating "You made a mistake again." So that's when the torture began: she had trouble breathing, her body began to itch as if she had ants biting her, her mouth became dry and she just wanted to disappear.

She probably had to talk to someone about how she felt most of the time, the problem was who could care without asking for anything in return. Or rather, would she manage to open up MC to another human being?

The class ended, MC was finally able to alleviate some of her anxiety, but she needed to find Barnaby, she couldn't think of anyone else to get rid of the horrible discomfort that overwhelmed her. She saw him leaving with the books under one arm, a somewhat amusing scene since the MC herself often doubted Barnaby's ability to understand simple texts. She approached him, taking advantage and giving thanks that at that moment she was alone.

— Sweetie.— MC greeted as he extended himself to her strong arm; his built muscles was something she liked to fantasize about.— I need a protective shoulder, will you help me?

She was glad she didn't have to be so direct and that he knew what she needed. His dear Slytherin was a special boy, lovable like no other, always ready to make others feel better. MC didn't feel so much guilt once he had the boy's head between her legs while she held her hair. Barnaby was always willing to help, that was his personality; he wasn't taking advantage, he was letting him have complete freedom when they locked themselves in the artifact room. He was devouring her, and this time he was hungrier than usual.

— Who were you talking to today?— Barnaby asked, taking small breaths, but continuing with the work.

Jealous boy.

— You'll have to be more specific, honey. I spoke to many people today.— MC liked to play with the Slytherin's mind like that, he knew that the provocations would make him more demanding and aggressive. She needed her strength, to forget how she felt when she was alone.

Her move worked, Barnaby stopped giving her oral sex to position himself on her. She slid smoothly inside her, and MC didn't take his eyes off her, he knew her expressions were hers, her weakness.

— Make it harder, Barnaby...

MC clung to him, digging her nails into his back. Finally, his mind was blank, he could only feel it break inside of him; she bit her lip and rolled her eyes. She finally felt relieved, but it seems that her partner did not. He was still impressed by her strength and her agility that he had from her to quickly put her into four, like a little croup puppy.

— Do you still have energy?— Asked MC panting, he still felt sensitive from the last orgasm and Barnaby had not slowed down in no time. If this was because of her jealousy, she would have to consider getting herself another protective shoulder. She collapsed as soon as she felt him finish, she felt exhausted.— What was that, Barny?

— Don't look at me like that, you needed it.— Barnaby replied, looking away.

Had the young Slytherin seen MC's closed interior? She had to learn to hide her emotions more, repress them and poison herself with them. The girl reached out her hand to caress the well-formed male face, that was him and no one could change him.

That night, MC didn't go directly to his room. She stayed in her common room, leaning back on the couch and staring at the ceiling. Rowan had left him a note:

“They are looking for Quidditch players! Go and do something, you look like a Japanese ghost "

Rude, but Rowan Khanna was right. Hogwarts' great curse-breaker had to calm down and return to her normal self without emotional problems. Although she has never been interested in Quidditch or been to any matches, MC was sure that she would be worth doing for her innocent best friend Rowan of hers. If only she dared to tell him what she has been doing in secret, in empty rooms and dark corners.

It was decided, MC would go to practice and act like any student.

Unless, of course, she met new prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Quidditch tryouts.  
> MC receives a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to add more characters because they already know what it means.  
> MC's relationship with Bill is tough but has a simple and painful history.  
> Charlie is a little cotton candy and you understand why Bill wants to protect him.

Charlie was definitely someone hard to find, but there he was: absorbed in his books on dragons. MC was watching him from afar, researching and planning his next move, was it genuine interest or was he doing it just because he didn't see Bill all day? She turned the page of the book that she didn't really read, maybe she should go to the fantastic animals section and research dragons.

The thoughts of our protagonist were interrupted by the presence of an undesirable and annoying being.

— Oh, precious MC. — Diego sang. — What are you doing here so alone and reading a book backwards?

She sighed, she had overlooked that detail. What she least needed was Diego doing a Latin Lover show in the middle of the library.

— My mistake, I'm tired of dedicating myself to my studies. —She said. — You should go so I can keep concentrating.

— I see, why didn't you tell me before? - Caplan positioned himself behind her and began to massage her shoulders. Sometimes she could be so irritable and it was impossible to get him off her, one of MC's biggest mistakes was giving her a chance a few months ago. The worst part is that it had not even been a pleasant meeting, if one day she fell into a depression hole where she only wanted to feel humiliation as the only human emotion then she would return to Diego's arms.

— Personal space, Diego. —MC muttered under his breath; she felt the Hufflepuff boy's lips brush against her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. She hated that men didn't listen, or that they felt special, or worse: unique.

— Personal space? I think we don't need any of that if we go to the bathroom right now.

MC she pushed him away forcefully, she didn't want to make a fuss so she had to stay calm at all costs. Looking back, she managed to witness what appeared to be Charlie putting away his books and surely preparing to return to the comfort of her common room, she should gently intercept him and accompany him.

— It is never pleasant to listen to you or be with you. — Our protagonist gave her a little push and a forced smile, she took the book from her and was about to look for Charlie when she collided with someone.

Now there were books everywhere and they both ended up on the ground, she took a few seconds to be aware of the situation, she unwittingly made the Weasley boy and the huge pile of books fall from him.

— Charlie, I'm sorry...

The freckled man gently massaged his head and then looked directly into her eyes, he didn't seem bothered.

— Okay do not worry. — The boy began to collect his books; MC was faster than him and in an instant she had already put together a good pile.

— Let me make it up to you, we can go eat together in the great dining room.

Charlie seemed indecisive, but ended up agreeing. MC was certainly worried about that attitude in the boy, he was afraid that he had heard the wrong rumors, usually boys got closer to her when they got carried away by gossip - they just wanted to be one of the lucky ones or get an easy fuck.

Certainly MC didn't plan for his way to the great dining room to be so quiet, he needed to get closer and get to know his companion a little more.

— I see you bring a lot of dragon books...

— They are my passion, I hope to work with them one day.— Charlie's smile changed, it was obvious that he was in a field in which he felt comfortable. — I know everything about the subject, I've been researching them for years.

— It's amazing, you know? They say the next cursed vault has to do with a dragon, I could take you with me next time if you want. — MC said, smiling in a friendly way and breaking the distance allowed between students who barely know each other. She spoke almost in a whisper: — In fact, I will need an expert on dragons to help me study them very closely.

Charlie was immobile, his ears revealing an adorable reddish color, MC concluded that he was not used to such proximity with girls. She was going to keep talking, but a familiar voice interrupted them.

— Little brother, could you lend it to me for a moment? Professor Sprout needs MC badly. — Said Bill; The Gryffindor prefect looked his usual, showing no signs of being annoyed by the sudden approach. Of course, he was also used to pretending when he was around her.

— No problem. — Charlie said, looking in the direction of his partner.— We will leave our lunch in the great hall for another day.

The youngest of the Weasleys quickly said goodbye and was lost in the distance.

— Let's go to the patio. — Bill ordered.

— So Sprout isn't looking for me, is he? — Toyed MC; he hoped he had provoked another feeling in Bill. Jealousy perhaps? It was certainly too good to be true.— Did I get in trouble with her or with you?

He did not answer, and in the courtyard they continued on their way to the covered bridge, the prefect of Gryffindor looked around to make sure that no one was watching or listening. Luckily, no one came by often.

— Stay away from Charlie, you don't know what you're doing. — The older boy's voice became deeper and somewhat threatening. It was a disappointment, it wasn't the talk she was expecting; Still, he fiddled with Bill's tie, pulling him closer to her.

— How rude you are, I'm just trying to be your little brother's new friend; I also heard from a good source that Charlie is one of the new prefects, it is my job to establish friendly relations with the other houses. — MC answered with a mischievous smile.

— It's funny to hear you talk so much about friendship, you don't even have friends. And friends with rights don't count.

At this point, perhaps the slap was over. Who could blame MC? She was fed up, tired of how Bill was running over her; she was afraid that after so long he wouldn't have a miserable ounce of respect for her, they're still supposed to be friends, despite what they've been secretly doing. MC sighed heavily, as if she had been holding her breath for days. The atmosphere was silent for a few minutes, neither wanted to see each other.

— You're not going to forbid me to talk to anyone. — MC said, he still didn't see his companion. — Charlie will decide what suits him best and you will not be able to do anything.

— You really are a capricious mess, we'll see if you'll keep thinking the same. — Bill muttered, walking away towards the end of the bridge.

— Say hi to your dear girlfriend Emily!— MC exclaimed, with a certain tone of cruel irony.

She might look very triumphant on the outside, but on the inside she was a bloody mess; she didn't understand her need to have Bill's attention, her approval, her gaze. MC held back his tears and dug his nails into the wood of the covered bridge, he had to concentrate and be strong, it was time to go to Quidditch practice.

Penny was the most interested in taking her curse-breaking friend to training camp, it seems that her fanaticism was not common in sports matters.

— I'm excited to accompany you to your first friendly game of Quidditch!— The young blonde was jumping with enthusiasm all over the field, she even had facial paint on her face.

— Me too, I was too busy with the damn vaults and ... — Bill crossed MC's mind like lightning, it was not the time to think about him. — Studying, all that stole my time.

— You look worried, cheer up! Your practices will be more exciting now that Skye Parkin is on your home team. You will be practicing side by side with Ethan Parkin's daughter, he is a legend. - Penny took MC's shoulders and shook her slightly. — They invented the Parkin clamp, one of the best maneuvers of all time.

— Okay, fan number one, how about we put the face paint aside and you accompany me to the Quidditch stadium? — MC tried to stop her friend from decorating it like a birthday cake and took her hand to continue on her way.

Our protagonist hardly realized that she had never seen a match before, not even a practice one. So the first time of her in the stadium she felt a bit ... empty? According to Penny, this was because only a few fans went to those friendly matches. Certainly, MC found it strange that they even had a commentator, he could barely visualize it since he was already at the top of the booth.

— I heard that boy loves being a commentator, he takes advantage of every occasion out of pure love of sport. — Penny commented.

The game went by without further ado, maybe a budgler tried to hit her and Skye Parkin ended up in the infirmary but they were common situations in sports. Penny Haywood didn't see it that way, she basically forced MC to visit poor, aching Skye in the infirmary. Wasn't the important thing about that day supposed to be seeing MC's physical abilities to play Quidditch? I mean, she understands that it's not every day that you show off your talent alongside other talented players.

— You could at least tell me how I did it in my first practice. — MC grumbled, he seemed more interested in her idol than the reason why he accompanied her at first.

— You did excellent, now we are going to create an important friendship that will put you fully into the team.

— Wait, what?

In the infirmary, MC managed to start a conversation with the famous Skye Parkin, having her so close did not get the impression that she was a bad person. In fact, embarrassingly - and this would take him to his grave - he felt that Skye was such a lesbian. Maybe later he would find out, for now she was only looking for the famous Parkin to be her coach and give her a study tutorial in exchange for her. Both girls agreed to meet at the stadium, but before that MC wanted to pick up a couple of books from his room for the shoot.

So ... is this what Bill meant?

The whole room was a mess, someone had emptied MC's trunk of belongings and various drawers, scattering all its contents on the floor and they were even kind enough to cut up his sheets until they were in tatters. At least the only pillow she used looked good, or so he believed until he touched it and it exploded, causing a shower of feathers. MC did not want to believe that Bill had sent someone to do all that, he preferred to think that he had slept with a boy with a girlfriend and she took revenge on her.

— Shit. — Someone snorted behind her. Rowan saw the whole disaster scared. — Who could have been so cruel? We have to talk to the director, this is abusive.

— Rowan, enough, why do you have so much faith in me? I could have done something to deserve this, I am not a person worthy of admiration. — MC he ripped the sheets off the bed and left them on the floor, his mind making a thousand possible excuses.

— I admire you, and I don't think you've done something wrong.

— You don't want to see the truth, you don't understand. — MC took a couple of the books from him for Skye's tutoring and proceeded to leave. Rowan took her arm, preventing her from leaving her.

— Explain ... - Begged her friend.

It was impossible, what did he want to know? The sleepless nights or how does she give herself to any student that makes him forget her existence? Demons tormented her every night, MC was thinking of her brother, the first day she had sex with Bill, in the vaults, in her own death. She could not be honest because otherwise she would have to confess how many times she cried, hoping she was the one who had disappeared and not her brother.

MC let go of the grip and didn't look back.

She found Parkin in the Quidditch bleachers, leaning slightly and looking up at the sky she seemed to enjoy the breeze.

— Do you always study here, Skye? — MC asked to get her out of her reverie.

— There is more silence than in the library. — Skye apologized. — I like to hear the screams of the people, but I love coming to the stadium when it is… Like this.

— Okay, let's start with the tutoring. What do you think? — MC said as he sat next to her.

— Brilliant! I just have to take my book and... — To MC's horror, Skye began to tear pages from the book. She did not notice her horrified look on her as she took the pages that she wanted and that, according to her, were the only thing she should study.

 **—** Skye, no! Only to lack a gust of wind and then... — As if he had invoked it, a blizzard lifted all the torn leaves and both worked together to catch them. She didn't expect mentoring to be like this, but reaching out to her was important.

Once they managed to catch each of the pages, they sat on the stands to catch their breath.

 **—** That was impressive. **—** Parkin admitted. **—** You showed true agility, speed and skill.

 **—** Well, you learn a thing or two when you fight an ice knight. **—** Again the memories of Bill returned to haunt MC, could he not have a break?

 **—** Maybe you do have potential for Quidditch, we will meet again but this time it will be to train. **—** MC smiled with satisfaction at the words of his partner, it seemed that the winds were blowing in his favor, no matter how ironic it sounded.

At the end of the tutorial, MC decided to stay a few more moments in the stands; if he returned to his room he would have to deal with the mess. As soon as he gathered enough strength to continue, he stepped off the stands and walked toward the exit.

Behind him, a loud noise caught his attention.

The boy in a wheelchair had thrown a huge book on the floor and had his gaze clear on her.

 **—** You seem familiar to me, what is all this? **—** . MC asked, referring to the book that the blond had thrown at his feet.

 **—** Strategy! You want to get tested for Quidditch the wrong way.

That was the only thing the mystery boy said before leaving, leaving MC in confusion. She didn't understand why that stranger spoke to her like that, after all, she had her training with Skye, right? MC didn't need outside opinions. So she hoped she would never see that boy again, although she still didn't understand where he was being known from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2021: what the heck? This story is having an incredible reception.  
> Thank you all, you are great!  
> For those who have not read the story and it is their first time here: Keep calm, all the Hogwarts Mystery couples will be explored


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They keep pushing you and you're sick of being so manipulable.  
> You meet a new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC is so unstable, I love it. Although what character is not?

_— Bill, we shouldn't be doing this._

_This environment felt so familiar. She wondered where she was, how she had gotten there, but her lover's wild kisses kept her from thinking. He was leaving her in the clouds, floating above everyone and she was ecstatic just melting into such passionate confusion._

_— You want to do it, your body speaks for you. — He said; soon she felt a hand invade under her skirt, she did not feel ready but still ... He was right, her blood boiled from her and her crotch throbbed, he wanted her to touch her more. — Tell me you want it, ask me to continue._

_Soon she began to moan, Weasley's fingers caressing her gently, tempting her into a path she might regret taking. The girl threw her head back, Bill's fingers were moving in a circle over her clit, if she wanted to continue then she had to say the magic words._

_— Please. — MC begged._

MC woke up violently, as if he had had the worst nightmare. He was just breaking dawn, his roommates were asleep and there was surely time for the hustle and bustle of going to class. She needed a bath, to clear her head of that memory that had come in the form of a dream; she felt foolish allowing herself to be so easily influenced by the past.

The student gathered her clean uniform and headed to the prefects' bathroom. The first thing she did was fill that huge bathtub with bubbles, she would take advantage of every second to forget about the outside world and how she was hurting her without mercy. The water felt nice as if she gave it a hug, she held her breath and submerged completely, her hair danced a rhythm that only existed under water and her ears no longer heard.

It was easy to lose track of time, it was incredible how much she could endure if she stayed still and calm, but that was not eternal. Breathing out to catch her breath her head resurfaced. MC felt that he had exceeded the bubbles, he had to wipe her face several times to be able to see clearly again; he turned around and instinctively screamed.

There was another boy in the bathtub, she covered herself to prevent him from seeing her and to defend herself from her, who could be the idiot who got into the bathroom without checking if there was another person? Because of her fright, MC had closed her eyes and her paralyzing fear would not let her open them. For a long time she feared that this would happen, maybe some boy was going to take advantage of her for believing her so easy as everyone murmurs, and no one was going to defend her because her reputation was sealed.

— I'm sorry! I'm sorry! — Charlie yelled as he covered his eyes, speaking in an accelerated way because of his nervousness. — I swear I hadn't seen you, Bill told me that the bathroom was prepared only in the morning and I...

His voice was enough for MC to regain his composure, suddenly there was nothing to fear; she was not the prey, but rather the hunter. She took the time to see the other people's body covered in bubbles, she surprisingly did not have freckles on her chest, although her physical structure was something that intrigued him and she wanted to find out more. As he tried to excuse himself, MC swam over to the boy and took his hands away from his face.

— Charlie, it's okay. These things happen, it's my fault for forgetting to put a spell on the door. — MC smiled in a reassuring way; it wasn't enough for young Weasley, he could only stutter and look away.

"He's such a good boy", she thought to herself.

On impulse, MC caught the boy's lips in a kiss, a risky move, it could be said that she had skipped all protocol. Although, if he reciprocated, then she would have been worth it.

Charlie cut the kiss.

— I... Wait.— Charlie stuttered. — We're just students, we can't...

MC insisted again with a more dominant kiss, he felt how little by little his partner began to relax, he pushed Charlie against one of the walls of the bathtub and continued to devour the taste of that innocent mouth. Under the water, she perceived how nervous hands sought her hips; inevitably they started her doubts, was this game really necessary? She could let it go and no longer bother that poor innocent soul. From her position, she saw the exit door that awaited her with open arms, how difficult would it be to cut off that kissing session and leave?

So yeah, MC was about to let her prey go until she watched the bathroom door open.

Charlie hadn't noticed it yet, but there was his brother Bill with horror etched on his face. The youngest of the Weasleys was very busy nibbling on the girl's neck, MC felt a rush of ecstasy and pleasure, just being seen by William was more than enough. It was enough for her that he felt a part of the pain she had inflicted on him for so long. MC didn't take his eyes off Bill, he moaned loudly and pressed himself closer to Charlie's body.

— Don't stop, Charlie. Louder... — MC moaned with a cruel smile, always looking at Bill.

This was certainly poetic, Charlie's soft, desperate kisses all over MC's neck, the calloused hands that came up to squeeze the sudsy breasts that were gradually lost in the water. That poor boy was worth using to get some delicious attention from William, regardless of the ensuing fights that would surely be inevitable.

Bill clenched his fists, wrapped in anger he left the bathroom as silently as he entered. MC broke away from Charlie and almost burst out laughing, the boy's freckled face was so red and he looked extremely aroused.

— I think I have to go now, Charlie, you will have to enjoy your bath alone.— MC said, gave him one last look before changing and leaving.

The feeling of triumph lasted a few minutes, as soon as she entered their common room she knew that something was wrong, most of the students were gathered and arguing among themselves. One of them pointed to her shouting: "There she is!" Soon, MC had a riot of people milling around him and demanding an answer.

— 100 points less! Do you know anything about this? — Shouted one of the students.

— As you say? That's impossible. — MC tried to find a way to calm them down, but the stress was general. — We can fix it, we have plenty of time to collect double the points.

— We want answers!" — The group yelled. The situation was getting out of hand.

— Listen, we are good students and we have to admit that we get in trouble all the time. Perhaps we were simply accumulating errors that exploded in our faces, that does not mean that we should decay and let ourselves be defeated. If we stay together and committed we can get up again. — MC stated, it was definite that there was a change for the better in the face of his companions; it was cruel to lie to their faces, he knew perfectly well that the reduction of those points was his fault. He had to find Bill and face him.

To MC's surprise, trying to find Bill was no easy task.

Several Gryffindors said that he had not returned to his common room since he left early in the morning, Penny had not seen him in the dungeons and Rowan had not seen him in the vicinity of the library either. No one seemed to have seen him and that only made her more provoked by her next move, what was she planning? If she kept subtracting points from them then she couldn't control the members of her household anymore.

While MC was thinking about what to do, she sat against one of the walls of the airfield, took out a blank scroll, and practiced origami with it. Without being really focused she ended up creating a dragon, perhaps the issue was more ingrained to her subconscious than she realized. She gently blew on her wings and watched her creation fly away from her. That gave him an idea about where Bill might be hiding.

He was on the covered bridge, it was the most obvious and least likely answer. William carried a serious expression, looking away and with his arms resting on the wooden railing; MC approached passively, he had the same feeling that appeared when she was dealing with a wild animal in the reserve of magical creatures.

— I knew you'd be here. — MC said.

— And I knew you'd find me. — Faster than she thought, Bill pushed her against the wooden construction, holding her shirt tightly. — Did it even occur to you to listen to me? I told you to stay away from my brother, what was that all about?

MC tried to get rid of her, but Bill's grip was inevitably stronger. They both struggled for a while, a mere attempt by the girl not to let herself be bent, although she understood that being released was not an option.

— You shouldn't care what I do, am I your property?— Questioned MC; Again with the same thing, she hated that Bill ignored her and ignored any of her words or actions of her, she again shook violently without results.

— That's not the point, Charlie is my little brother and you know that you can find another boy to play with. He is diferent. — Bill was holding the girl's shirt with more and more force, the material wrinkled with her grip and MC began to fear that he would end up ripping it off. — Your show in the bathroom was unnecessary and...

— Show? Don't you think I just fucked your brother?

— Honey, I know your moans.— Bill said, with an expression of superiority. — I know when you're pretending and when you're enjoying yourself...

— So that's it? — MC asked with a smile. His hand moved quickly to reach the elder's crotch, he managed to get away but the quick touch had already confirmed the girl's suspicions.— That's why you hid, you liked seeing me like this ... Although it seems that you do not want to share me with others Boys.

Bill pushed the prefect to the ground and raised his hands over her head, the blow had sucked the air out of MC's lungs, it was so painful that she almost gave up and shed a couple of tears. No, this was not the time to be vulnerable, she had to show her strength.

— We will do this: — Bill began. — You are going to leave my brother alone, and if this is a theater to get my attention then you will stop it. I will not continue to do everything possible to make your house turn against you and you have to deal with worse problems.

MC stretched out her legs and drew Bill's hips, collided with her erection and held him against her. She listened to him ask to stop, but her body always gave him away; she playfully rubbed herself as she listened to her most delicious sighs escape him.

— What's up, Weasley? I thought you were trying to threaten me. — MC's arms of her were released at the same time that her legs were spread, he again rubbed against her more eagerly and her hands slid up to lift her skirt and lower her underwear. MC got up to stop him. — I think you lost all the blood you have in your brain, you forget that anyone can come and see us.

She stood up, Bill was still on his knees and with a bulge in his pants. It was hard to take it seriously.

— Stay away from my brother.

— Worry that he can stay away from me.

_— Bill, can we talk alone? — MC didn't like having to interfere when he was with his group of friends, but what had happened recently kept spinning in his head. They both walked away from the rest of the students, MC shuffling his feet nervously. — I ... I need to talk about what happened between us yesterday._

_— Oh, that? — He seemed unconcerned, as if he did not understand the depth of the situation. — I don't think there is much to talk about._

_— We had sex, what do you mean there's nothing to talk about? — MC thought that maybe it wasn't the best time to confess that it was his first time, wasn't it obvious? She was a girl, and he wasn't very old!_

_— Nobody is going to find out, much less Emily. — Bill warned._

_MC felt his heart getting smaller and smaller, he didn't understand why he mentioned his girlfriend at such a time, she shouldn't enter the equation._

_— Are you going to stay with her after what happened? — MC asked, scared._

_— You and I got carried away, that was all; you're not going to stop being my friend for a silly thing, right?_

_She wanted to say no, she did not want to be a friend more and so unimportant after that outburst of sexuality that they both went through. Illusively, MC believed that they could come up with a romantic possibility, a love story; she bit her lip to keep from crying, she felt so silly._

_— Let's just not repeat this again. — MC mumbled with his head lowered._

_That day it all started, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. Despite her talk, Bill kept looking for her and she kept giving herself to him. It wasn't enough, MC always needed more; he sought out a student interested in her and did things that he would not even think possible before. MC sought to fill the void that Weasley left her every time she left, but no one satisfied her. It doesn't matter how soft or painful it was._

Sitting on the training ground, she was reading the book that that mystery boy in a wheelchair had thrown at her feet. She was distracted from reading it when a paper plane landed next to her, or rather a dragon. The same one that she had put together hours before.

Charlie walked over to her, more papers under her arm.

— Definitely an impressive design, but you have to challenge yourself and seek new horizons. — Charlie commented, sitting next to the girl.

MC watched carefully as Charlie mixed and folded various scrolls to create a beautiful green Welsh dragon.

— It is very beautiful. — MC admitted.

She looked back at the book, her friend was still practicing his origami and the silence became more palpable as time passed. The freckled boy was the first to speak, almost as he felt compelled to do so.

— I want to talk about what happened in the prefect's bathroom.

Definitely MC couldn't broach that issue now, if she downplayed it or downplayed it then he would be just like Bill. No one knew how Charlie felt, but she couldn't face the consequences of what she had done, maybe that's why walking away sounded like the best option. MC didn't know how to fight reality.

— I have to practice Quidditch, we'll talk later. — MC she stood up and ran towards the stadium, although she knew that no one was following her she did not stop at any time.

MC felt that he had made a terrible mistake approaching Charlie, he had never considered the possibility of breaking a heart or making someone feel like trash. It was clear that she did not want to inflict the same pain that she felt because of Bill, nor her desperate search to find something that would fill the void.

The prefect asked some of the students about the boy in a wheelchair, it was then that she discovered that this mysterious book thrower was the Quidditch commentator. Now there was a reason why she became familiar to him the first time. MC took a broom and went straight to the cabin; according to her sources, he was looking for her too.

Now more closely, she could analyze the mysterious commentator, although she was only concentrating on the wheelchair, how did he survive at Hogwarts with his infinite stairs? She imagined the professors throwing Wingardium Leviosa at her but said nothing.

—There you are! —The boy exclaimed as soon as he saw her.

—Were you waiting for me?

—I was 92.7% sure you would come.— I usually make a great first impression. —MC could not disagree with his words more, throwing books at him was not exactly the idea of a good impression of him.

—About that... Do you always show up by throwing your playbook in people's faces and then leaving?

—That's not what happened.— The boy answered in defense of him while he laughed.

—Of course I was, I was there.— Was he really going to deny it? He had experience arguing, this could take a while if he didn't admit the truth.

—What happened is that I dropped my plays ...— The blonde commented innocently. —And then you told me: "You seem familiar to me, what is all this?" and I said "strategy," and then I said you want to get a Quidditch tryout the wrong way, and then I left.

—Wasn't that what I said?— MC asked, certainly confused.

—No, what you said was I threw away my Quidditch playbook and then left.— And then I said that that had not happened. And then you said "of course I was, I was there" ...

—It's okay, it's okay!— MC interrupted him before they were trapped in an eternal circle. He did not deny that the stranger was somewhat strange, but it was the longest talk he had with anyone without deviating to something sexual. He could use the moment to show that he can make normal friends.

—That's what it's like to chat with a Quidditch commentator...— He admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

—He's quite charming.—MC said; His response had a positive impact, the commentator's smile grew and his chest puffed out with pride.

—It's exactly what my mom says! By the way, I'm Murphy McNully. The next best quidditch commentator in the wizarding world. It's my plan, at least. Based on my competition, I think I have a 3 to 1 chance.

—That was more than a good introduction, Murphy.— MC thought that he was not an unpleasant boy at all, his expressions made him look like a little boy and that only gave him hope, how difficult would it be to establish a healthy friendship with a little boy?

—My friends call me McNully.

—We are friends? I haven't even introduced myself. —MC replied amused, he seemed to have gained confidence.

—Everybody knows who you are: curse-breaker, rule-breaker, and wannabe Quidditch troublemaker! No testing and no training! —If he knew something else about her then he still didn't show it; if he really didn't know, then it would be a relief. —I didn't throw a lot of plays at you because I think you have experience as a Quidditch strategist.

—Are you making fun of me?— Asked MC; he admitted it, said clearly that she threw him a book.

—No, I've seen you practice. You have talent, otherwise I wouldn't have thrown anything at you.— It was obvious that Murphy was admitting to his attack with the book, but he wasn't aware of it. Or maybe he was just playing with her.

—Thank you?

—But you are pure instinct... You have no knowledge!

—I do not understand. I've been training non-stop. —MC said disappointed; he still needed Skye's help but he didn't feel like she was failing.

—At "Skye's School," where you get good grades for being good at catching papers that fly in the wind. No one doubts that Skye will help you develop incredible physical skills in record time, but you still have a lot of tactical Quidditch knowledge to learn if you want to impress Orion Amari.

—Who is Orion Amari?— MC did not remember anyone with that name, also he understood that he should only impress Ethan Parkin's daughter.

—He's the captain of your team! Decide who is invited to try out for the hunter position! Didn't Skye tell you how she works?

—I wasn't aware, I guess she doesn't tell me the whole story.—She grumbled.

—I think it's because Skye and Orion mix as well as asphodel and wormwood infusion ... I mean, it's best to keep them separate unless you know what you're doing.

—Okay, how about we save this talk for another time?" I have to keep training. —MC slowly walked away, so he could still hear Murphy talking about numbers.

—There's a 94.4% chance you'll come back!— McNully exclaimed. —Or maybe 91.3%? 87.2%?

After the practice, MC decided to go directly to his room, he did not have enough mental energy to continue socializing and much less with Murphy, as pleasant as it was, he did not want to end up with a scrambled brain.

Tired and almost dragging her feet he managed to reach the Middle Court, but her reflexes failed him and he was not able to get away from her as soon as he saw Charlie running towards her. There was nowhere to hide, nor did he find an acquaintance to take refuge among the students who enjoyed the sunny courtyard. She was running out of time, MC checked the area again with her gaze and that only made it worse. Bill was there in the middle of his seventh-year friends; he was waiting for his reaction.

—I see you finished your talk, do you have time for me?— Charlie said.

—Charlie, I can't talk to you.— MC tried to run away, trying to think of a thousand excuses credible enough to postpone this talk. If he rejected it now then he would lose it forever, he would again allow himself to be manipulated by Bill and claim that he is blindly following his orders.

—I did something wrong? This is why we need to talk, I know we were close to doing it the other time and I...

—I already told you I can't talk to you. —MC mumbled. Charlie didn't deserve such treatment, she was nice and too innocent to act like a bitch to him; controlling her impulses was something she could hope for, she just wanted to stop feeling cornered. She fixed her gaze on him and wondered why she hurt people for no reason, she acted without regret all the time. Just like now. —Tell Bill to leave me alone.

Definitely her answer shocked him, not in her worst dreams would he have imagined that she would mention it. Her freckled face looked sad, she didn't even know what to say. MC took advantage of the situation and fled.

Again, she had made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally understood a bit of this problem between Bill and MC.  
> Although now we will see what will happen thanks to that final comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret friends? We'll see how long you can handle and if Bill is right when he tells you that you just want to fuck them.  
> Someone came up with a little private meeting, we'll find out soon how that turns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should place a warning: This chapter contains an ATTEMPTED rape, but a hero arrives just in time to stop it.  
> Don't worry, the culprit (or culprits) will be hung in the Hogsmade public square and dance around their bodies. That will not be included in the story but I just wanted you to know.
> 
> I don't want to focus too much on Bill / MC because there are too many characters to focus on.  
> When will we see the sexual side of Charlie? Asexual little bastard, I want to see that.

That night she couldn't sleep. MC's sight of her was nailed to the ceiling, the tightness that she felt in her chest was going to kill her at any moment; If she closed her eyes she thought of Jacob, if she opened them then her thoughts went straight to the Weasley brothers. Her mind was screaming memories, from the most painful to the most pleasant, she could not silence the voices that cried out for a solution.

Trying to sleep was not an option, she only thought about her brother and how much she needed him at that moment. He was the only person with whom MC genuinely understood each other, since they were children she cared for and loved her despite her mistakes. She bore the responsibility of finding him alone, of protecting everyone at Hogwarts; from her first year he had crushing pressure to be who everyone expected her to be.

To think that MC now cared about such trivial problems as men. She wanted, from the bottom of her heart, that the night would be eternal. She so she wouldn't have to face anyone tomorrow. She made her furious worrying so much about what Bill thought, what she might do, she wanted to run to hers by her arm and beg him to forgive her. She probably would.

"I must look for him at dawn in the prefects bathroom" — MC thought. — "I'll wait whatever it takes."

If he could forgive her, then it meant that deep down he loved her.

The morning came, MC tried to fix his tired look but his hands wouldn't stop shaking. She just had to beg the boy who has treated her like a disposable toy a little bit, tell him that she didn't mean to talk to Charlie like that and that she wasn't trying to cause him trouble.

Contrary to her plans, MC's heart failed her and she did not go straight to the prefect's bathroom, instead she hid in the hallway where the cursed ice first appeared. She sat under the colorful window, and hid her head between her knees; luckily for her, that corridor was the least crowded. She would have time to think and calm her nerves.

She saw a couple of Slytherin boys walk in, she would have to say goodbye to her quiet. She tried to ignore the absurd jokes that were being made between them, they must have been a sixth or seventh year since her jokes were directed at other more advanced teachers. Miraculously the noise stopped, but the atmosphere became heavy; when she raised her head, MC of her realized that the boys never left, they were standing in front of her, watching her. A chill ran down her spine, men in a pack could be terrifying.

— We did not imagine finding you here. — Said one of the Slytherins. MC stood up, waiting for the outcome of his words. — Were you waiting for someone? A new lover?

So they were only there for that. She felt disgusted, with what right did they express themselves like that? They were all the same, they felt morally superior and then they let their lower instincts flourish.

— Yes, I wait for your unfaithful father. — MC answered defiantly.

In a few moments they pounced on her and held her arms, having her legs free it was logical for her to kick and kick anyone who crossed her. Damn her bad attitude, but she consoled herself thinking that she wouldn't have made a difference by keeping quiet.

— Don't be so rude, I thought you offered your services to anyone, Incarcerus! — MC felt the ropes tighten his body and fell like a dead weight to the ground. Now he was in serious trouble, he couldn't get free or reach for his wand and those students seemed to plan a feast with his body. She felt brave and capable of facing them, but the moment they began to touch her body ... That dislodged her; she screamed for help knowing they would shut her up at any moment and she didn't want to find out with what. The boys began to lower their zippers; MC reacted by spitting insults and trying to bite them, one of the tallest of her put her hands around her neck and began to suffocate her, it served to distract her while they lowered her panties.

Unexpectedly, one of the attackers flew to the other side of the corridor, several “Desmaius” began to be heard causing each of the assailants to run away. MC closed his eyes and got into a fetal position, he still felt his hands running over his body and trying to break through the barrier of a body that did not belong to them. She fleetingly saw the orange hair of someone leaning down to free her, she just felt the bonds disappear from her, she pounced to hug the legs of her hero.

— Bill, you're here! — MC's face was glued to the legs of her savior, desperate and relieved by her contact. — Why did you take so long?

He did not respond, when she rose to cling to her neck he realized that he was not who he expected.

The boy standing there was Charlie.

— Oh no, excuse me… I didn't want… — MC stammered; Now how could he excuse herself?

— Incarcerus. — Charlie said softly; she felt the ropes around her body again and she was scared, surely she wanted revenge or was sent by Bill to hurt her. Unable to help it, her brows drew together and her lips trembled as she let out a sob. Charlie took her gently to sit on the floor next to her. — I think this will be the only way we can talk, I'm sorry if I scared you. Regarding those guys, I'll tell Dumbledore.

MC sniffed, still fearful and shocked by what had happened moments ago. If he had not arrived, the situation would probably be different; she imagined being perpetrated by these savages and then they would comment on the situation with pride.

— What do you want? — MC was encouraged to ask; Tied up completely, it was difficult to wipe away the tears of fear that were leaking from his eyes.

— Why did you ask me to let Bill leave you alone? Is my brother hurting you? — Charlie asked.

MC couldn't help a sad smile, of course Bill Weasley had hurt him, was it worth talking about? The answer was clear. Charlie didn't need to know how much MC thought of Bill, that she dreamed of her alone moments, how he was her support in her search for her brother, and that she gave him her virginity without thinking. 

— Is not that. — MC lied. — He wants to protect you and he thinks it is not convenient for them to see you with me.

— Is it because of the rumors? That's nonsense, you are obviously the victim here. Those guys attacked you because they got carried away by what others say, my brother can't be that stupid to imitate them. — Charlie looked offended; in her eyes MC was innocent and did not think badly of her. Not even from their meeting in the bathroom.

— He has his reasons, I will not fight against what Bill wants.

— You should talk to him, make him understand that you are not a bad influence on me. If he doesn't like him, we can be friends secretly. — They both laughed at that possibility, nothing could be that easy.

— And how does that work? — She asked with a smile.

— Your brother has an abandoned room, doesn't he? We can meet there after our classes in history of magic. — Charlie proposed, with a wave of his wand he freed the girl from her trap; MC was hesitant about the plan, at first because he never took boys to his brother's room but - anyway - they would only be there for a while and as friends. He could make both Weasley brothers happy. He accepted the proposal despite the uncertainty. — You still have to talk to my brother.

— We are adults, Charlie, he and I can solve all our problems in a civilized way.

She asked heaven for her conversation with Bill to be civil, yet nothing went according to plan. The two met in the prefects bathroom, but not before adding all the possible spells to the door to prevent someone from entering or listening to them. It was the moment of redemption, to show him that she was still faithful to him and to implore her company.

How to prove it? Reducing herself, of course. She needed him more than the air she breathed, she lived for Bill's caresses and his smile. MC would do what was necessary to keep him in her life, she would become whoever he wanted with such approval. On her knees, she met his eyes and spoke the first word.

— Forgive me.

He sighed and looked away, he needed more.

— Forgive me, I did not want to cause problems between you. It was an accident. — She did not stop seeing him despite the tears that accumulated in her eyes. She stood up and moved her face so that he could see her directly. — This doesn't have to change anything, I learned my lesson.

MC stole several kisses that he was slow to return, he seemed amused by his pathetic attempt to return everything to normal. Bill bit the lip of his partner and his hands clenched tightly on the fragile body he had in her arms. He knew that he would put up with anything if it made him happy, he was excited to have so much power; MC was kissing him desperately, begging for his affection, the eldest of the Weasleys would not miss the opportunity to demonstrate his dominance.

Her clothes were quickly ripped off, she was happy to satisfy. She would endure the pulling of hair and the bites, the abuse was necessary for her redemption. Bill sucked hard on her breasts and caused the girl's back to arch, he needed to be inside her. The boy took a few last bites before sitting spread-legged on the clean bathroom tiles, MC knew what she wanted from her even as shame washed over her. Without waiting for an order, she leaned into his erect member and began to lick every inch; Her hand on her head was like a prize of affection, even as he took control of her to move her head up and down. She used all of her concentration to keep from choking and to breathe, it was so fast and violent, she wasn't sure if she could hold out any longer.

The girl stopped after a few seconds that seemed eternal. She tried to regain the air she had taken from him, her lips were slightly swollen and glistening with the mixture of saliva and pre-seminal fluid. Her clit demanded to be touched and was an obvious sign of her arousal; Bill smiled as he watched MC squeeze her legs and moan softly at the contact.

— If you want to finish then you'll have to ride me. — Bill ordered smugly.

She climbed onto the boy's lap, with her red face she took his erect penis and inserted it. Bill's size was always hard to get used to, but her own dampness made the job easier.

— Jump, move, I want to see how much you enjoy it.

She moved in quick, precise leaps on his cock, moaning with pleasure and relief. If she stayed by her side everything would be fine, they were still an inseparable team of curse breakers and adventurers.

There was a knock on the door, Bill grabbed her lover's hips and shook them hard. The head of her penis reached the depths and our protagonist soon let out a few tears of painful pleasure, she clung to the shoulders of the older boy trying not to miss a beat.

— Bill, are you there? — Charlie kept knocking on the door; it was evident that this meeting was planned in her favor. The pair of lovers changed their position, now the girl's breasts were against the floor and her hips were lifted from her, she had to dig her nails into the bathroom floor and try to minimize her moans.

— Don't hold back now, no one can hear you. — I knew she was right, and it was useless to fight the heat that consumed her body. She let out her moans more freely, she screamed Bill's name as she begged not to stop. — This is so you understand that obeying me brings good things, understand that Charlie out there is a reminder of that. Tell me if you get it.

She did not answer instantly, it was difficult to order her thoughts in that state. Only when Bill stopped - in her desperation - did she manage to express herself by virtue of the response she demanded.

— Yes, Bill!" I get it, please don't stop now… — MC she moved her own butt to keep feeling how she entered and she left, causing a small laugh in him.

— Sometimes you can be so obscene ... — Determined and satisfied with her response, he continued to give her the orgasm that she longed for so much. He didn't feel guilty, it was the best for her brother and for her. MC could be very unstable and he firmly believed that his decisions were for his good.

Yes, the relationship between them was complicated. They were both supposed to take refuge in it knowing there were no feelings involved, just a need to have a good time.

Or that's what Bill thought.

This time her protocol was different, Bill Weasley took her in her arms and hugged her, giving her gentle caresses while he felt how the little woman in her arms relaxed from her, he would give her time to recover from her orgasm. The beats of his strong companion were the most relaxing music he could listen to, he finally felt a peace that had not been present in his life for a long time.

— Are you going to behave? — Bill asked softly; MC outlined a small smile at the question, the only answer from him was "I'll try."

For that night, the nightmares and insomnia were gone. The morning brought hope for positive change for everyone, including her.

Everyone was upbeat that day, the students laughed, the teachers were gentler about homework, and even Flitch left them alone. The weather was warm and she barely felt the breeze enough to relax; It was when MC was resting in the courtyard of the clock tower with his friends and Tonks came over.

— Friend... — Tonks said playfully, her smile raised MC's suspicions, the metamorgmagus must have some plan in mind. — Several Hufflepuffs are happy because they won the last Quidditch match of the week, and I was thinking - since you are a prefect - that you could turn a blind eye to a small meeting that we will have in our common room.

— Tonks, with you nothing is small. — MC analyzed his friend from top to bottom, trying to discover his true intentions. — What are you really planning?

— Maybe ... Well, I was thinking of inviting boys and girls from other houses... — Tonks confessed; he bit into a licorice with a playful, mischievous smile. At MC's disapproving look, the pink haired girl clasped her hands in supplication. — Do not be Cruel.

— You know I can't cover you in something like that.

— We get in trouble all the time! This is not a monumental joke, this is just a little private gathering. I'll let you and all your friends come. — Tonks managed to make his face look like that of a puppy abandoned in the rain.

MC's prefect duties forced her to act correctly, her head of household expected her to set her example.

— I wouldn't mind going to a private meeting. — Rowan said, without taking his eyes off his book.

— I think the same, I don't think it's that bad. — Supported Ben; MC did not expect him to support the idea, it became difficult to reject Tonks' offer.

— Okay, but if you do something silly I'm going to disengage from the matter and you will be alone in this. — MC warned. Nymphadora gave a cry of joy and hugged her tightly, commenting on how she would not regret her decision.

— I'll see you at night, come well dressed but without overdoing it. — Whispered the metamorphmagus. — Remember to hit the second barrel from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, to the beat of "Helga Hufflepuff", which will cause the barrel to open the lid, revealing a passageway that leads to the basement.

As the afternoon wore on and things calmed down, MC noticed that several students became more elusive and avoided being seen speaking in public. She took that as an omen of what would happen in Tonks's “private meeting.” She didn't want to focus on it, she pushed bad thoughts away from her and tried to have some faith in her friend.

Leaving magic history class, MC remembered that she would see Charlie in her brother's room missing from her. She walked there trying not to raise suspicions, at least Bill had classes on the other side of the castle. She was surprised to see that little Weasley was already waiting for her.

— Charlie, our class ended two minutes ago, how did you get here so fast?

— I thought that we will walk here together until I thought that would attract attention, I decided to leave a little earlier without Professor Binns noticing. — Charlie explained. The redhead looked remarkably nervous, like a child doing his first mischief and feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins.

— Well, we have a while to stay here. Do you want to play globstones? — She almost laughed at the question she asked herself, she found it crazy to be locked up alone with a student and not do anything out of the ordinary. It was even funnier that Charlie accepted her proposal and that the next half hour had developed so casually; she almost forgot that some guys attacked her yesterday and then she turned back to the older Weasleys.

They both discussed trivial topics, letting the conversation drift to their respective families. Charlie spoke enthusiastically about his brothers and his little sister Ginny, her parents seemed to be the most loving people in the wizarding world. Of course, MC did not have much to tell about his family, everyone knew the story of how Jacob went crazy looking for the vaults and that he was surely working for the dark lord now.

— You don't believe that, do you? — Charlie asked.

— Of course not. Jacob was the best person I could have ever met, he was always so sweet and… — MC sighed; he constantly wondered what her life would be like if he were in it. All his attempts to find him failed and he felt far from getting answers. He cleared his throat to change the subject. — So, did you hear about Tonks's private meeting?

— Of course, they say it will be a bomb. Students from all houses drinking alcohol and ...

— Wait wait. — MC interrupted him. — It's just a private meeting, no one is going to get drunk.

— That's not what people say, I won! — MC pouted for being distracted. Was it a tactic or was his friend serious? — Anyway, we'll find out soon.

— Charlie, you're a prefect. — MC reminded him. — You shouldn't even think about going to a forbidden party.

— But you will go too.

— Touché.

That night Rowan helped prepare her best friend. "You are beautiful, you could attract the attention of the boy you want," MC listened as she combed her hair. She had to admit that he was quite gentle brushing her hair and tried not to hurt her.

— Rowan, the boys are the ones who should fight to get our attention. — MC did a little makeup to highlight his features and tried to choose the least flashy clothes possible.

— You will seriously piss me off tonight. — Rowan snorted. She pointed his wand at MC's shirt and exclaimed, "Diffindo!" Our protagonist touched her stomach to make sure she was still alive, such a spell could have passed through her but luckily she only turned her shirt into a daring top.

— You could ask me to take off my shirt and then cut it off. — MC snapped. The laugh of her friend calmed her down, she apologized between laughter.

— Do you want me to cut your pants too?

— Put your wand away, Khanna.

Sneaking out to Hufflepuff was quite a feat, it was very late, and security usually increased at that time. All the students sought the least crowded roads and hid from the slightest noise. The two girls were lucky to arrive at the party safe and sound, sadly they confirmed that it was not a small reunion.

The Macbeth Witches were blaring, the common room was full of screaming and singing students, the bottles were flying from one hand to the other, and everything became a riot. At her shocked gaze, Tonks approached them to calm the waters.

— Friends! Come in here please. We have Brandy, Gin, Mead, Chocolate Liqueur, Italian White Vermouth, and Elf Wine mixed with Elixir to induce euphoria. — The listing of all those drinks only caused more concern.

— Tonks this was not what we agreed. — MC massaged the bridge of his nose, stress began to rise through his body, how could a party of that size be hidden?

— Relax, look. — The Hufflepuff took his drink from a colleague and offered it to him. — Drink a little and you'll calm down. We don't have to worry if no one finds out.

MC did not know how much time passed, the hours advanced with a monstrous speed and he was no longer interested in who could discover them. She had to admit that the party was phenomenal; everyone did crazy things, she even danced with Penny Haywood on top of a table while they threw silver sickles and bronze knuts at her. Rowan ended up vomiting and being accompanied by a worried Chiara Lobosca. Ben Copper was challenging a boy to fight while being held by a Leviosa wingardium, too brave of him.

Our protagonist heard someone yell that it was already five in the morning, there were just hours to go to class. None were affected, their plan was to continue partying and go in that drunken state to their respective classes.

When the partygoers finally calmed down, they decided to try different games to pass the time and lower the euphoria.

— I never…— Jae Kim raised his glass while thinking what to say. — I have spoken ill of a colleague at this table.

Several lifted their glasses from her and drank from her, including herself.

— Merula you don't need to drink, we know that you speak ill of everyone. — MC commented between laughs, their rivalry was known to everyone at Hogwarts and as the years went by, both gave a truce. Of course the derogatory comments never quite disappeared.

— I never…— Snyde raised her glass, staring at MC. — I have kissed with more than one student at this table.

It was a trap, and a pretty despicable one. They were a large group, most of them were friends; but MC had not only kissed several, he also fucked them. She brought the glass to her lips without looking away from her rival and drank, causing murmurs.

— This is boring. — Jae complained. — I'm waiting for hits and nudes, let's play truth or dare.

— Good Jae, I challenge you to lock yourself with MC in the rooms so that we don't have to bear them. - Merula challenged him. The smuggler staggered to his feet and could barely open his eyes. — Stay there 20 minutes until you stop being a disgusting drunk.

— The challenge is for me to be a babysitter? — MC asked, rolling his eyes.

The girl put an arm around Jae and tried to lead him to the rooms, her weight didn't help and the fact that she was also drunk made everything worse. She managed to lay him on one of the beds, he was laughing like in a comedy club; she sat on the bed to watch over him until she noticed Jae seemed to be searching for something in her pockets. He produced a small bag with what looked like fluo powders.

— Are you planning to travel somewhere? — Asked MC laughing. His partner in punishment sat up pathetically as she made the strangest expressions.

— These powders are not to travel with the body, they teleport your mind. — Jae explained.

— And where are you now?

— In Hagrid's garden, stealing pumpkins. — They both laughed. He opened the bag and took a small amount with his little finger from it. — Try it and then lie down with me, we have 20 minutes to travel wherever we want.

MC stuck Jae's little finger into his mouth, if it was true then he wouldn't hurt to try another kind of magic. She lay down next to her friend, while he consumed some of the substance and they waited. At first everything seemed normal, one of the many scams of a disreputable smuggler, but the room brightened, she saw the most vivid colors and she felt light.

— Is it working? — MC asked with a smile.

Jae started laughing and pacing the room while spinning. A fit of laughter invaded their bodies, they behaved like real clowns. His friend climbed on his back as he screamed to be the "king of horsemen" and MC made horse noises as he cried with laughter. Not caring if the twenty minutes had passed or not, they headed back into the common room. She wanted to dance again and drink even more.

MC was drinking straight from the spout of a bottle when she saw Charlie, she came up to him with outstretched arms and hugged him.

— I didn't see you all night! — MC exclaimed while still hugging him.

— That's what you think? I'm pretty sure I tossed you a couple of coins when you were dancing on the table with Penny. — Charlie pulled her away slightly to hold her, she could hardly stand up.

— We put on a good show. — MC admitted. She smiled as she stroked Charlie's freckles, they looked like stars and even she had the feeling they were shining. — Did your freckles always glow? I don't know who put a spell on you, but it's fantastic.

Before she could say anything else, the door opened and Bill showed up. MC held onto the wall to approach the fireplace and distance himself from Charlie. Everyone in the room looked at William in fear and everyone stopped what he was doing to listen to him.

— Everyone who is not a Hufflepuff will leave this room, return to their common rooms and they will prepare the classes that start in half an hour. — Bill ordered.

Neither questioned, each one was leaving the room, including an embarrassed Charlie with his head staring at the floor. MC tried to walk towards the exit without falling, however, everything was spinning, his stomach still tingling. Bill took her by the arm and led her away from her.

Trying to catch up with her and with him pulling her arm, MC fell flat on his face to the ground. The Gryffindor prefect tried to pick her up, but her lifemate preferred to laugh on the cold floor of the dungeons; he carried her like a princess and stealthily led her towards the stairs that led to the boathouse.

Outside, the fresh air hit MC's face and that made her nauseous, she felt the vomit rise up her throat and she released everything he had drunk while Bill held her hair.

— Well done, get it all out. — Said Bill.

— Honey, a vomit is not going to get the effect of ... The ...— She bent down again to vomit. Right now, she wished she had eaten something before going to the party. She wiped her lips with her arms and laughed again.

— What did you consume, MC?

— I don't know, but I want more. — MC looked at Bill with a smile and then ran upstairs, behind her she felt like the boy was trying to reach her with dread, was he afraid that he would hurt himself? She, occupied in the thoughts of her, tripped on a step and fell again, she had already lost count of her blows. — I see colors, Weasley! They talk to me!

— And what do they tell you? — Bill asked without interest as he took off his sweater and tried to put it on his drunk (and drugged) partner.

— They say you're a bastard. You take advantage of people, do bad things, and then try to convince yourself that you are making the right decisions. — MC leaned back on the stairs, already with the sweater on her body and with Weasley sitting next to her.

— Does that tell you the colors or is it what you think?

— I only think nice things about you. — MC replied offended. — It's not my fault that nargles ask me for answers as to why you fucked me the first time.

— You said that the colors spoke to you.

— That doesn't matter, damn it. Still, they are asking me and I need answers or else the sunlight will turn into an aggressive porlock and haunt me forever. — MC rested her head on Bill's lap and they both fell silent.

— Tell the porlock that we can't talk about it now, we have to take you to the infirmary and come up with some excuse to justify your condition. — Bill helped her friend to get up from her putting her arm behind her head and a hand on her waist, it was not long before they reached the school grounds when they stopped abruptly.

— Kiss Me. — Asked MC.

Her lucidity returned, she returned to reality.

— I remind you that you threw up twice. — Said Bill.

— That doesn't matter when there is love.

— In terms of hygiene, yes.

In the end, Bill did not refuse; a hand of the boy held the tender face of the drunk girl and kissed her lips softly, a kiss without a tongue. More personal. MC enjoyed that slow kiss despite her state, not caring that it was late to get to her class, she felt that he was trying to say something else with her kiss.

She knows well that she would be in that position for as long as it takes if she would thus obtain answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Jae / MC is coming up in the next chapter.  
> Update 2021: Thank you all for your support, you are amazing


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a deal with Jae, he will discover that you are hiding your true self.  
> You spend the day with Charlie.  
> Murphy doesn't think you have such a clean image to be a Quidditch player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I'm planning a little ... Plot? Yes, I think I discovered that the stories have a common thread or something like that. My plan remains for everything to fall under its own weight and for everyone to show their worst.  
> I want to create a beautiful and tender friendship, to relax the subject a little.  
> Thank you all for reading this story!

— Please, brother, I'll suck your penis!

MC had waited for his friend to come out of his punishment in the kitchens; Jae thought she was joking by asking for more of that drug that they both tried at the party, but her friend looked desperate and what she had just said was hit rock bottom.

— Stop joking, I have a hard time getting it so I'll keep it. Jae shook the small bag in front of the girl's nose. — Unless you have some money, of course.

— Accept my previous offer.

— Stop kidding about that! — Jae was afraid her words weren't a bad joke, but she looked so serious and determined. — Wait, does that mean that all the rumors are true?

— Jae… Be a good friend, please? — MC begged with tentative softness.

Jae Kim could tell right then that he didn't recognize the person in front of him. The smuggler never felt guilty for trafficking dangerous and dubious artifacts, yet this was the first time that he had directly seen the consequences of his actions. Jae wondered what she would do if she did not receive what she longed for so much, would she seek to get elsewhere? Would she risk her life for some satisfaction?

Jae bit his lip thoughtfully. If he gave her the bag, he would be condemning her friend to a codependent life of substances; if he rejects her, she would get a lower quality drug and surely they could rip her off in the process, she would get in trouble. The smuggler cursed the night of the party and his own inability to keep secrets.

— Agree. — Jae reluctantly agreed; although, there was something else, something he was very curious about. — So... was your offer serious?

Like an elegant spider, MC's steps were silent and very careful, she closed the distance with the boy, placing her hands on the yellow sweatshirt to whisper to Jae to wait for him in the artifact room. She just left, as if that provocation had no relevance. But now the smuggler could see something else, the way she moved, her hips swaying, she's a kind of sexual muse.

Jae shouldn't go, should he? He never in his life had an encounter of that type and now the opportunity to clear his doubts was in the palm of his hand ... After all, it would only be an exchange, it is normal in a business .

Before going to the agreed place, Jae went through her room and took some more of the forbidden powder. The bag was half empty and she had to deliver it properly, it's part of the deal.

Already at the door of her destiny, the boy perceived that his legs were shaking and now he feared that everything would go terribly wrong. Among the worst imagined scenarios were: discovering that the great Jae Kim was a precocious child, that his penis size was not even average, perhaps not having an erection or - worst of all - being unable to reach orgasm due to nerves. So, the moment he entered the room and saw that sensual girl waiting for him, Jae exclaimed:

— I never did this, don't judge me!

The boy leaned his back against the closed door and held his breath, the air felt heavy and he couldn't stand up much longer. Her friend approached him until she was face to face, she took her face with both hands and gave him a reassuring look.

— Jae, do you judge me?

— What?

— Do you judge me for what I plan to do? Do you see me different now that you know I would do this to anyone? — Asked MC.

It sounded horrible if she said it like that. The harshness of those words led Jae to realize how many secrets MC was hiding, did anyone from her circle of friendship know what she was doing? Were any of her friends there for MC during those difficult and personal times? The curse-buster everyone knew and admired would never stoop to sucking anyone's penis just for a stupid, illegal product that she didn't even need.

— No. — Jae answered honestly. — If I did the same as you, I know you would not judge me.

MC got on his knees, cautiously unbuttoned the Asian boy's pants and lowered them to his ankles. She ran her provocative hand over the fabric of her underwear; She gave soft kisses throughout the area, guided by Jae's sighs and provoking a heat that the boy considered more than pleasant.

Without further ado, she exposed the boy's erection, who regulated his breathing to calm himself; she took it with both hands and began to massage it gently. MC wanted to be careful, she knew how to do it but she needed Jae to have full confidence so that they could both enjoy it. So MC was gradually increasing the speed of her hands, her friend still had his hands resting on the door like a kind of solid life preserver and she found it funny that Jae refused to touch her head.

MC ran her tongue over the tip of her penis as she circled around it, seeking to lubricate it well with her own saliva and tempt him so that she could reach orgasm with almost timed speed. After tasting it so tentatively, she decided it was time to put it whole in her mouth, an action that brought Jae almost to the edge of her. "It's crazy" the poor student in the yellow sweatshirt whispered to himself, MC knew well how to keep the rhythm and had experience to predict when a boy would finish, usually a vibration or a muscle spasm was always present.

— This feels too good... — Jae sighed, nervously stretched his hand to hold his partner's hair and moaned loudly when he felt his friend's mouth move faster, everything felt so wet and hot, did it? were there still limits?

Jae Kim writhed like a worm when she felt her discharge her sperm and fill her friend's mouth, she didn't see a place where she spit it out so she decided to swallow it without making much of a fuss.

— Okay ... We need to talk about this. — Said the gryffindor boy as he gasped from the haze of orgasm; he straightened his pants and dug his ass to the ground. MC was still on her knees and attentive to what he said. — I have many questions: How? Why?

— I don't understand.

— When did you start doing this? — Jae questioned.

— I think you are going to a question zone that I am not going to answer; remember you owe me something. — MC stretched out her hand and smiled when they placed a small bag in it.

— Aren't you trying to get on the Quidditch team?

— Yes, and?

— You won't be able to if they find out you're taking drugs. You really don't need this, if you have a problem you have to talk about it ...

— Look at Jae Kim, he is not only a dealer but also a psychologist. — MC scoffed. She already had what she needed, a dose of pure and unique magic. — I don't need advice, I can cope with my problems alone. As always.

— Talk to me. — Jae ordered. — I am your provider, if you want more drugs you have no other option but to open up with me.

— Open? Like spread my legs, or something like that?

— No idiot. I want you to confess.

MC rolled his eyes and snorted at the proposal, that would be a waste of time. Of course, she didn't know where to get more of that exquisite powder, so it was risky to search for it herself and risk a good deal of money.

— Agree. —MC accepted. — On one condition: I will only speak when I run out of bag.

— Perfect, then I will also include my condition: If I see that this gets out of control, I will intervene, whether you want to or not... Do we have a deal?

— We have a deal. — MC confirmed. — Although… What exactly is this and why is it so difficult to achieve it?

Jae bit her inside cheek and debated whether to tell her the truth, she needed her to trust him if they wanted this deal to work.

— It's ground unicorn horn. — Jae answered.

— That's all? I thought it would be more serious, there are several of those in Snape's private boutique.

— Those are adult unicorn horns, your powder is extracted from the smallest unicorns. That is why it is difficult to achieve something like that, in itself it is bad enough to hurt any creature ... But, to hurt a baby unicorn to create drugs? Pretty illegal.

Despite Jae's insistence on creating a personal conversation and probing into MC's hidden feelings, she would soon be alone with her thoughts again. MC needed some personal space, staying alone in her brother's room was a request that the smuggler reluctantly complied with.

Without interruptions, she remembered that in her room there was still Bill's sweater and then she could no longer think of anything other than that kiss. That kiss so sweet and ... Romantic? So far, it seemed impossible that William Weasley was able to kiss like that: Carefully, without sexual intentions, holding her as if she were made of air. A fleeting sensation of how she felt was still alive on her lips and the image of Bill bending down to kiss her was kept in her eyes.

Without Jae's annoying intervention to make her feel guilty, MC carried out the same procedure as the other night: A little powder on her little finger and then quickly shoved it into her mouth; she waited patiently for the effect, the revelation of vibrant colors. Of course, the explosion of all her senses was not the only thing that attracted MC to him, she felt different from her once she let the powder dilute in her mouth, as if the drug gave her the ability to love and feel loved. So MC would only have to focus on putting up with the fits of laughter, so she could enjoy every day at Hogwarts and suppress the hateful thoughts of herself.

She took her time getting out and running to Defense Against the Dark Arts class; Tonks intercepted her at the hall entrance.

— MC! I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, I didn't want to bring you trouble.

— Bring me trouble? — Repeated MC; he gave a giggle little laugh and bit his lip in amusement. — But it was amazing, I say we should do it again. You have all my support.

In class, our protagonist could not keep her eyes fixed on a single point. Anything was more interesting than Rakepick's teachings on defense and attack; she knew that Rowan was speaking to her, but it was impossible to distinguish her words clearly. The teacher said something about some flying pixies in the class, were they? From MC's perspective, those flying creatures were just fragile butterflies that fluttered as they gave off starbursts. That explained why everyone was running and hiding.

Rakepick ordered them to use flipping to knock them out and put the pixies back in his cages. MC pulled out his wand and energetically yelled the spell; He didn't take into account that he was more powerful than he thought and that it not only worked to repel the pixie but also threw Barnaby Lee across the room.

After seeing him land - and not caring if she was okay or not - MC burst into infectious laughter. Her companions were infected by the girl's fresh and fun energy, some of them held back so much that tears escaped from the corner of her eyes.

— Be quiet! — Rakepick ordered — Is this how they behave before a possibly injured partner? MC, behave yourself and take him to the infirmary.

She did her best to get him there, luckily for her, Barnaby could walk unaided. Madam Pomfrey let him lie down while she investigated whether the hit could have serious consequences, she did not ask questions or suspect MC's laughing state.

— Can you forgive me for flipping you off? I swear I aimed at the pixie. — MC promised, sitting on the bed, Barnaby crossed his arms and ignored her, it was bad to pretend to be upset. Her friend leaned towards him and attacked him, giving him kisses in all sectors of his face. — If you don't tell me, then I'll keep filling you with kisses.

Barnaby tried to do his best to get her off of her, it was difficult considering that this attack of kisses seemed adorable. She never showed so much affection, much less in public. Maybe she did feel guilty for almost hurting him, MC wasn't a bad person after all.

— What happen to you today? — Asked Barnaby surprised. His friend (and his lover on some occasions) looked at him with a smile from ear to ear, and from time to time she would kiss him again. — You seem to be in a good mood.

— Barnaby, do you love me? — MC hooked his finger in the other's brown hair and spun it around; from that position, the Slytherin could pretend that his companion's pupils looked huge, but it could be an effect caused by sunlight.

— Yes, you are my friend.

— But do you really love me?

— Until now nobody forces me to love you. So yeah, I really love you. — Barnaby answered.

MC leaned against his friend's burly chest, causing Barnaby to wince. The boy still had consequences from being thrown to the other end of the room, but he held on for her. Either way, he was strong enough to take any blow, like when he got in the way of Ismelda's spell.

Barnaby is Barnaby, expressing love is ... It's strange with MC, because it is not a romantic statement, there is trust and affection involved. Well, yes, it is complicated, although Barnaby understands what his role is in that woman's story. He is not very smart, perhaps it is a waste of time to break your head to understand feelings beyond his control. For the moment, Barnaby feels good like this: sharing the affection of a close friend.

— It's getting late, you should go to Professor Binns's class. — Barnaby said after a while.

MC's eyes gleamed with excitement as she remembered that Charlie would be waiting for her like they agreed last time. Without saying goodbye to Barnaby, she ran to Jacob's room, it would be more convenient to avoid taking that boring class and spend time there until he arrived. The passage of time was an almost imperceptible factor, as if life had become an accelerated sequence; first she read a book, then she scribbled, and finally she jumped on her brother's old couch exactly when Charlie arrived.

— What are you doing? — He asked with a smile.

— Catch me!— MC lunged towards him and the weight was enough for both of them to end up on the ground. She bit her lip at the closeness, she still thought her freckles were little bright stars; Unable to avoid it and following the whispers in her head, she rubbed her nose against his in a tender Eskimo kiss. — You're cute, Charlie.

— What's wrong with your eyes? — Asked the orange haired boy; MC sat cross-legged on the floor and made a disgusted gesture.

— Why does everyone ask me that? Besides, weren't we here to have fun? — She returned to his usual smile and hugged her legs. Charlie covered his face with his hands as he yelled "Damn, remember you're wearing a skirt", a small detail that escaped MC's perception — You won't be blind to see under my skirt, I assure you. It's the least impressive thing about me.

The Gryffindor boy decided to remove his hands from his face, but he would rather see the ceiling than trust his own attention span. Charlie cleared his throat and opened her bag, displaying delicately wrapped sandwiches.

— I figured you were hungry.

— You guessed right. — MC admitted; she tore the wrapper off the humble lunch in a hurry and bit into a large chunk. She savored each item on the sandwich as if it were the most elaborate delicacy in all of Hogwarts; It was then that he came up with the best idea and - like all his ideas - the most impulsive. — Would you like these sandwiches to feel like a heavenly ride?

— Interesting, tell me more.

— Close your eyes very tightly and do not open them for anything in the world. As Charlie obeyed her, she took some of the magic powder from him and sprinkled it on both sandwiches very carefully. She poured herself a little extra dose, she wanted to stay in that crazy state for as long as possible. — All right, open them and take a bite.

The last thing they both remembered was stealing a pair of brooms and playing Quidditch in an empty stadium. They made a run around all of Hogwarts, and they did so many laps that when they reached the ground they just wanted to close their eyes as they kissed the ground. They did not attend any class that day, they spent it hiding in the hallways and provoking any student who passed in front of them. A pair of Ravenclaws were chased by a biting disc, some Gryffindors were hit by stink bombs; they didn't waste a second laughing and escaping.

Charlie and MC danced on the changing stairs, teased the paintings, and listened to each of their stories from beginning to end. They tried to paint themselves on a napkin hoping it would move, but nothing happened. As revenge, they stole Tulip's frog egg soaps and put them in the fountain in the clock yard; they did not wait for the result.

The last moments before the effect wore off were spent stealing cereal from the kitchens and feeding the lake's giant squid.

— I don't know what just happened, but they will punish us for life. — Charlie sighed, he threw pieces of cereal into the lake waiting for the squid to devour them.

— It could be worst. — Admitted her partner. — If we will not see the sunset light for a long time, I recommend that you lie down next to me and enjoy.

— Our last sunset. — They both regretted.

A stroke of luck caused Dumblendore to impose the little overwhelming punishment on them, despite not showing up in any class and ruining their prefect badges, they would only have to clean the transformation room thoroughly and return the cats turned into their natural state. cauldrons. It was not an easy punishment at first glance, McGonagall insisted on even the smallest details, one of his duties was to order the books in alphabetical order and without losing the color balance.

— How the hell do I order a green cover Newt Scamander book with a yellow Brutus Scrimgeorur book?

— Sorry, that's none of my business. — MC celebrated with evil; she felt lucky to have bet the division of tasks on a “heads or tails.” With her feet resting on the desk, all she did was say “Felifors” to return the cats to their original form; the effect of the stranger The dust still wasn't going away and a part of her was worried about it.

Charlie and her freckles like stars sat next to the girl, mimicking the way she was sitting.

— I hate this. — Charlie huffed; crossed his arms, he looked like a little boy who had never been punished before. — I didn't even find a book on dragons.

MC closed his eyes and let out a breath of air; She had never noticed how hot that room could get, the heat was more palpable after polishing each desk (Ismelda's had terrifying pictures, it was clear that a psychological authority must have a conversation with that disturbed girl). Our protagonist detached the first buttons from her shirt and murmured:

— And they said that my lace bra was not useful; Who gets the heat now, bitches? — MC he raised his fingers to the ceiling, he didn't know who he was actually talking to.

— Thanks for the information, what will be our next topic of conversation? Classic literature? — Charlie scoffed; when he turned to see her friend, he noticed the bra she was referring to. It looks like the wrapping of a Christmas present, she thought.

— What are you wearing? — Asked MC.

— I definitely don't have a bra.

— You don't know what you're missing.

— Please! Girls complain all the time about wearing those things, are you telling me that there is a silver lining to so much torture?

— It's strategy, Charlie. — MC tapped his temple. — That's why there are different types.

— Oh, and your strategy is not to be hot?

MC wanted to explain her point, but he wouldn't understand if he didn't give her a more physical example. She lowered his feet from the desk and urged his friend to do the same, he took her hands without asking and placed them directly on his chest.

— Why are you doing this? Holy Merlin, protect me. — The boy stammered; Despite his prayers to heaven, Charlie Weasley's hands were still steady and he didn't seem to want to remove them.

— Do you notice the difference?

— I never did this so I don't understand.

Although, on analyzing it deeply, it seemed that she was not wearing anything. The fabric was very fine and could be easily pushed aside; the boy exerted a little pressure on his hands, it was like holding a soft and fragile puffskein. For a second, he forgot that he was groping his own friend.

— You took too many liberties, Weasley.

— Give me a break, I'm trying to analyze it.

— The first time you are with a girl, are you going to analyze her breasts? — MC looked at him incredulously. If he didn't act soon, that poor boy could never be corrupted. She still felt loving enough to do him a little favor. She took her face and invaded her foreign mouth using her tongue, Charlie tried to keep up with her, but it was impossible for him to control her. — You have to think less.

They kissed again, the Gryffindor boy allowed himself to be carried away, like a dance where the woman is in control. MC sat on her lap, moving her hips to give her an erection; she let his partner remove her shirt and leaned down to bite his neck, pressing his breasts against him. She pulled away from him so she could sit spread-legged on the desk.

— Are you going to undress or what? — MC smiled when he saw how Charlie struggled with his jacket and, later, with his shirt. He was more excited for fighting his own uniform than for the possibility of being with a girl; he lifted the skirt of his partner and with her help removed his panties. He gulped at the panorama he envisioned.

— I really don't know how to do this. — Charlie insisted.

He seemed obvious to anyone, but Charlie hid his own insecurities, he had never considered that something like this could happen to him at such a young age so he never cared for the moment that he seemed so far away. He now he was in front of a girl who was waiting for him with her legs spread apart, her pupils looked as big as those of a wild animal and she didn't even seem to be afraid; he felt pathetic to show his own erection out of her pants.

— Stay calm. — whispered MC; she helped Charlie get inside her, the rest was purely her instinct.

He moved slowly, afraid of hurting her and listened carefully to obey her if something was wrong. He was innocent and so sweet, just with a command did he feel ready to increase speed; with her hands he traced a path from her thighs to her lover's hips as she clung to him putting her hands on her shoulders.

— Charlie...

Her name, said like this by a girl, and not just any girl. Charlie felt more energetic, he wanted to hear her call him that again; he pushed harder, excited to hit it all the way down. Her lover hugged him, had her mouth close to her ear and could better delight in her moans.

It was before reaching the climax that he thought about how interesting MC he was, he was always with a smile, accompanied him and hid secrets that no one suspected. She never let any rumor affect her and she had fun like any student at Hogwarts, perhaps it was her free vibe that led him to do so many crazy things that day, she let herself be carried away by her beauty and charisma. He kissed her again, but with affection ... A unique affection, however, her partner did not suspect such loving attitudes, she believed that everything would return to normal once the effect of the drug disappeared. She did not understand that Charlie had already defined her feelings: he wanted to be swept up every day in that whirlwind of madness and joy.

They looked into each other's eyes after finishing. Something inside him had changed, but everything remained the same inside MC's heart.

— Shit! Quidditch practice! — She exclaimed as she tried to fix her uniform.

— How? Now? — Charlie asked in confusion, they had just had sex and she could only focus on Quidditch.

— We already left everything clean, I have to go. — MC apologized before leaving and once he was outside he ran towards the stadium, but it was too late: everyone was already in his positions and another took his place. One of those who were there apologized saying “I'm sorry, but you know how things are. If you want to make the team you have to fight for your place, "although he calmed her down saying that Murphy would be waiting for her after the game in the great hall.

Penny recommended that he bring a magic chess set so that Murphy would not be so upset with her, he lent him hers saying that he would be happy for someone to use it. Already in the great hall the effect of the unicorn dust had completely gone, she in front of Murphy she excused herself explaining that she was punished and that she did want to go to practice like everyone else.

— I knew you would come back! — Murphy exclaimed with a smile. — I told you, I was 94.4% sure! And did you bring a chess set? Who told you?

— A little bird told me that you like to come and play. — MC mentally thanked Penny and promised to make it up later.

— The quidditch booth gets soaked when it rains and I have to put my brain to work on something.

— So you're not upset because I didn't go to practice and the last time I left you talking alone? — Asked MC uncomfortable. — Because I really hope you're willing to teach me Quidditch strategies.

— You finally say something coherent! — Murphy commented between laughs. — Let's play some magic chess ...

— Okay, let's play! I guess learning Quidditch strategies can wait. — MC commented with a certain sarcasm, but the blonde didn't seem to notice. Murphy might not notice many things.

— I like your enthusiasm, MC. Let's see if you can keep it after I defeat you.

The game was tougher than he thought, under all the talk Muprhy had an exceptional brain. He could predict his every move while giving him a talk and chronicle about the game.

— Checkmate! — Murphy sang victorious.

— Are you sure? — The speed of his movements left MC confused, he had barely obtained a couple of Murphy's tokens (and they were all useless pawns).

— A lot of! Because first I moved my king to E3 and you moved your pawn to H6, and then I moved my pawn to C3 and you moved your knight to C6, and then your knight asked you not to squeeze it so much, and then I moved my queen to B3 and you moved your pawn to F6, and then my queen said that I talk a lot because she always says so at some point, and then ...

— It's ok I understand. Won. — She raised her hands in defeat, that student was not human.

— I forgot that you found my chronicle irritating.

— It irritates me more to have lost; I know I'm not that social, but listening to you talk isn't as bad as you think. — MC's chess rival seemed pleased. — Magic chess was a test to see if I lack strategic instincts in Quidditch or everything?

— Not everything, but yes, it was a test. Think of it as our first training session. At least we sweat less than we did with Skye.

— What is your strategy? — MC was ready to put the cards on the table. Murphy was a good person, but no one offered free help. — Why are you so interested in helping me join the Quidditch team?

— Look, we're from the same house and tell us that the impartiality of the Houses is not my strong suit.— Murphy admitted with a little blush on his cheeks. — I keep the secret in the booth to be the next best quidditch commentator in the wizarding world ever seen, but I am sure you are the hunter our team needs to reach the Quidditch Cup! And I know Quidditch! All my life I have eaten, slept, breathed and studied it!

— Then will you tell Orion Amari about me?

Murphy laughed heartily.

— So you know that Orion listens to me ... Sure, I'll tell him about your brilliant victory in magic chess right now.

— Do not be Cruel. — MC smiled a little as he threw one of his pawns at his face, the commentator returned the attack.

— Learn a strategy that I have invented and then I will know that you have the strategic sense that I can recommend.

— And when can I start learning that strategy you invented? — MC asked anxiously.

— Go to your next Quidditch practice, be on time and try to commit.

While they were putting away the chess pieces, someone came up behind MC and hugged her, she felt that they put something in her hair and turned around to understand what was happening. She was surprised she noticed that it was Barnaby, she touched her hair and realized that he had put a brooch decorated with hearts in her hair.

— And that? — Asked MC surprised.

— I thought you would look pretty, it's a gift. — It was the only thing Barnaby said before leaving the great hall.

— That's your Boyfriend? McNully asked.

— Of course not. — MC, still unable to explain what happened, was surprised by Charlie's sudden approach with a good size box.

— MC! I bought you chocolate frogs, now I'm going to be with Professor Kettleburn but we can see each other later. — Charlie exclaimed; he too left her speechless and just walked away.

— Is that your boyfriend?

— Murphy stop asking that.

MC waited five minutes for something else to happen, but everything looked calm. He was about to say goodbye to her friend when the dining room doors swung open and a heated-faced Emily Tyler arrived, Bill standing behind her. It didn't seem strange at first, they always went together and that bitch loved to attract attention. What was striking about the pair was the fact that Emily was waving something through the air. Although everything got really strange when that girl dressed in pink climbed on top of a table and began to scream:

— Bill Weasley is an unfaithful bastard! He gave this sweater to another girl, but not to me! Am I not good enough to have your sweater, William?

The older Weasleys pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly uncomfortable at the scene.

— Murphy… — MC whispered. — May I hide behind your wheelchair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have put out a drug use warning? I'll put it in the tags  
> All this is taking shape, in the next chapter I want to introduce Skye and Talbott, I'll see how I do it.  
> (Oh la la, Charlie 🤭)


End file.
